buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michaelisawesome680/Michaels Fanfic:Part 1
Everyone.I have been an idiot.I forgot to post the fanfic.I am so so sorry.Then again it was my brothers birthday,and i have been at my grandmas house-since the update vlog- and we whatched a movie until 0:2 am.But still.Anyway here is the first chapter of my fanfic! Buddyfight Fanfic Chapter 1-The Tournement-Hanna She pulled the gun's trigger."Attack the fighter!"she called.Her monster attacked.The force of the explosive attack blew smoke onto the boys podeum.The last part of him the crowd saw was his life points droping to zero,then the smoke fully engulfed him."Winner!"said the announcer."Ha -"then the announcer gasped.Emerging from the smoke was a dark human silouet."Not yet.I cant lose.I will not lose!"Called the boy as he walked to the ledge of his podium."Glory seekers skill,checking the top card of the deck for a spell."A question mark hovered over his head.He tightly gripped his core gadget and then drew the top card,then solemly threw it to the drop zone.The boy hung his head then came back up with pitiful smile."The card was a spell."he said.All the crowd gasped."Draw!"he said"Charge and draw!"He equiped brave equiptment glory seeker."Final phase!"he called"Impact,!DEAD END CRUSH!".Then her eyes grew wide with a hundered expretions.Fear,shock,disbelefie and anger.And with a flash of blinding light my life points droped down to zero.Then she woke up. Hannas's eyes flutered open.She still remembered my dream.Even though it had been a few months after her defeat,which consiquently made her lose the school buddyfight tounement.She still hoped it was du ja vu,that would mean her defeat was only yet to come.Then again everybody at school still discussed the amazing final match of the school buddyfight tournement.So she was either in a paralel universe or she had actualy lost to that....that boy,either one semed eaqully unreal.She got up,streched then looked in the mirror.She was greeted by a girl back length blonde hair,a sly smile,like she was about to stab you in the back - sometimes literaly,and a pretty face."Hanna,"my mother called"Get down here now,your almost late for school." "Coming mom" "Dont forget today is school reperisentation day"She had almost forgoten that today was the day that four members of the my school would selected to reperisent the school in the school tournements.She grabbed my core deck case,ran downstairs,grabed a slice of toast of the table and bolted out the door.After a few streets down form Her house she checked my watch.It was 8:45.She gasped,sighed then held my core deck case to the sky.I know it's rich coming from her but she dosent like to cheat,that much."Buddy skill on!"Feathery white wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.She made her wings flap a few times,making her gain altitude,then glided her way to school. Hanna knew she had a big school but still seeing everybody in her school together was still suprising.The whole of the school,every single year and sub section,was gathered at the back of the hall.She spotted Michael - the boy who had beat her in the school buddyfight tournement - leaning back in the corner of the room.Michael seemed to have grown darker and more shady sinse their match.Completely unlike his friend Leo who was the sunny sarcastic joker type.He stood next to Michael.She walked up to them."Hey Han"said Leo "Dont call me that,ever"She grumbled "K princess,so you exited." "Of course,it's like the biggest oppertunity of my life"a muffled soundcame from her deck case."Oops"she said,held up my buddy rare card and her buddy Witch of Mischief,Iris the Tricker shimered into her normal form."-stupid humans"said Iris.When she saw them she blushed."Hello" she said."Hello everone,"said their head teacher,Mr Stacato,from the top of the stage.He has slicked back grey hair,cowboy clothes and a mischiviuos glint in his eyes.He is probrably the best head teacher ever."As you probrably know that from this school's buddyfight tournemnt,the top 7 fighters shall have a chance of moving on to the anuary ATW school tournements.So without futher ado lets assemble the team!"said Mr Stacato.Then he walked of the walked off the stage and the projector screen began showing a 3x4 grid.Faces began to appear on the board and people began to gasp.Hanna looked down at the floor then up at the board and saw something crazy.In one line up was her,Michael and ,Leo?"Leo how did you get in?You were 23rd!?"Hanna asked Leo held up a screwdriver."I'm a special boy" She rolled my eyes."Arent you exited Michael?" Michael shrugged"Yeah a bit" "The seven fighters stay here,the rest of you go to class."said Mr Stacato.The hall emptied out leaving the six fighters in silence. Category:Blog posts